Storageroom fun
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Set after the little play in chilton, Lorelai confronts Luke and well stuff happens REVIEW


NOT MINE, JUST THE DIRTY MIND IS.

* * *

After the Romeo and Juliet thing in Chilton was over Lorelai drove everybody back to starts hollow, first she drop of Lane, Rory and Dean. Rory was gonna say her goodbyes to Dean and then spend the night at Lane's house discussing the whole Henry thing. Then Sookie had told Lorelai she had to go home fast cuz' she had an early morning the next day. So now it was only Lorelai wondering aimlessly around town, having no place to go because her house was empty and she didn't fell like being alone, she thought about going to Luke's but then she remembered he was being a bit of an ass _what the hell is wrong with him!_ Was all she could think of and she didn't even notice how but she was now parked in front of Luke's _well if I want to know what's wrong with him, this is when. The diner's empty and he has no place to run. _She got out of her car and tried the door _locked, crap! He's not getting out of this one. _So she banged at the door.

"Luke I know you're in there so open up!" she continued banging. A moment later Luke came out of the storage room to open the door.

"Are you crazy?" he opened the door and she barged in, slightly pushing him aside.

"What's your problem!" he locked the door and walked back to the storage room. "I'm talking to you!" she followed him "Hey flannel man!" she walked into the storage room and bang the door close to get his attention.

"Damn it Lorelai! What did you just do!" he walked to the door.

"I closed it to try and get your attention, apparently it worked!" she saw him fight the knob a little "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the damn door open, cuz there's no way in hell ill be stuck here with you all night!" he gave up at the door and turn to look at her "Are you happy now! We're stuck here until someone comes and lets us out!"

"What!" she walked to the door and fought it for a while

"Give it a rest, that door wont open from the inside" he said with a defeat tone.

"Why? Isn't that like a violation?"

"Yes, sort of, that's why we _never_ close it when somebody is inside!"

"Well sorry for not knowing all your little diner quirks"

"Whatever" he sat on the floor on one side of the room and Lorelai sat on the floor with her back to the door. None of then said a word for more than half an hour.

"Ok its been half and hour, when will someone come by?" she looked up to him.

"Hmm lets see, it's a little past 10:30 right now so ill say… like at 6 or 7 tomorrow morning"

"What!"

"The diner is closed no one will come, the only person who will is Caesar and he'll be here tomorrow morning like at 6 o 7"

"That's like 7 or 8 hours away!"

"Wow she can count" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" he almost whispered.

"No really, you've been barking at me for a while now, what the hell is your problem?"

"I said nothing!" he said a little louder and more annoyed.

"Did it really piss you of _that_ much the I dated that kid?" she stood up.

"I never said it pissed me and JÂ you did admit he was a _kid_." She sat next to him

"Ok he was younger but his in _my _class so he is not _so_ young"

"Fine I'll give you that" and they were silent for a while longer.

"Lets play a game!" came the sudden squeak of Lorelai.

"What?" he was puzzled.

"Let's play a game"

"I don't have games down here" he stated dryly.

"I _never _said a board game now did I?"

"No"

"Ok good, so, …umm….oh! I know, lets play 20 questions!"

"Pass, think of something else"

"Yay! So you are gonna play a game, just not 20 questions!" she squealed.

"Sure we got a lot of time to kill, and if I'll make you happy sure" _Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud?_ He thought _Aw that's so sweet of him. _

"Ok then…truth or dare!" she bounced on the ground.

"There's not much dare to do here" he looked around the storage room.

"Oh you'd be surprised. So is that a yes?"

"Sure what the hell"

"Ok the we have to establish some ground rules"

"Ground rules?..." she nodded "Ok shoot"

"You hold the personal question until we have asked 5 normal ones." He nodded "you can't ask the question you've just been asked and you're allowed to not answer just one question, so pick wisely what question you don't wanna answer"

"Ok, you start. Wait, no rules over dare?"

"Nop"

"Ok"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why did Rachel really leave?" _Oh my God where did that come from? _

"Hey you need to ask 5 normal ones before asking a personal one"

"True. Sorry, ok then… why do you always wear flannel?"

"My dad, always wore it" he stated simply.

"Truth or dare" _wow he does it for his dad, he's a great guy…Luke's a great guy?_

"Dare" he grinded

"Wow feeling dangerous now aren't we?" _oh crap I don't like the sound of that. Don't worry Luke will never do something to hurt you he cares to much to hurt you… he cares? Where are these thought coming from?_

"Yes"

"Don't worry I'll go easy, I dare you to eat a whole carrot"

"You're mean!" but she still got up and grabbed the carrot and ate it all. And it went easy like that for the next 4 questions.

"Ok, its time for the good questions" Lorelai grinned and evil grin.

"Shoot"

"Ok truth or dare?" still with the evil voice.

"Truth"

"Wow someone really wants to open up"

"Just ask"

"Ok hmm… I know! Why did you get so pissed at me for going out with that _kid?_"

"Pass" he simply said. _She's not gonna get that out of me. So this is the only question that I don't fell like answering…right? _

"Ok, cry baby" _damn! I really wanted to know that._

"Ok so truth or dare?" asked Luke a little more relieved that he didn't have to answer that.

"Truth"

"Ok, why do you care so much what I think about your date with that _kid_?" _was that even coherent? Ok maybe not, but I'll bet you'll pass and if you do I'm gonna get to ask what I really want._

"Pass. Guess no one will answer a thing bout that _kid_ huh?" _I knew she would. _

"Yep. Ask away"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" _hmm weird that's his first dare, what would be god._

"I dare you… to take your shirt of" _Oh my God did I just say that? _Thought Lorelai. _Did she just ask that? _Thought Luke.

"Sure" _God what am I doing, I'm taking my shirt of In front of her and we are not even drunk or anything. _Luke noticed Lorelai started to smile and never looked away from his bare chest. "Ok so truth or dare?" he sat next to her on the floor.

"T…truth, I don't feel like eating more vegetables" _or take my shirt of. _

"Ok, ok why didn't you marry Max?" _Wow jump right into the juicy stuff why don't you? And I cant even pass, man he's good at this game. _Lorelai thought

"Well umm I… you… that thing you umm… just, _you" _she just kept looking at the ground _Me! What do I have to do with this? _Luke was really really confused now, what he didn't know was that Lorelai was just as confused.

"Me, wait is it cuz of what I said about marriage?" he scooted closer to her.

"Yes…no… no really, there was more to it"

"Like what"

"Well, there was this time that Max was over and he cooked and I thought 'hmm a guy that can cook, that's a good thing' and then I thought that you also cooked. So later I thought 'hmm his food doesn't taste that bad, but Luke's food tastes better" _is she really saying this. _"And when he talked to Rory I thought ' hey he is nice to my kid, that's a good thing', but then I thought 'Luke's nicer to her' I mean everything he did I always thought that you did it better. Yes he was a good guy but you're a great guy" _I cant believe I just said that. _After a log silence she couldn't take it anymore "Luke say something"

"So I'm better at everything?"

"Oh I just… I meant…" and she was cut of by Luke's lips on her, he intended it to be a short and fast kiss, you know just a peck but Lorelai had another idea as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her, Luke put one of his arms on her waist and she opened her mouth to let his tong dance with her. After a while the need for air was inevitable so the let go. "You're even better at that" she joked.

"Good to know" he smiled _I cant believe I was just making out with Lorelai on my storage room floor. _

"Ok so truth or dare?" she asked a little out of breath still.

"Huh, dare"

"I dare you not to kiss me" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"I lose" and he leaned in. this time it got really heated, now Lorelai was on her back and Luke was lying next to her going full on kissing his hand were on her side under her shirt and her hand were on his cheeks. When he went for her neck she let escape a quiet moan.

"Luke?"

"Mmm?"

"We were playing" she was struggling to talk.

"Yeah but this is better" he was working on her collarbone.

"Cant argue with that" and they continued. For a little while "But… there was… something I… wanted to _ask" _that ask came a little more like a moan than like a word.

"Right now?"

"Aja"

"Ok" and just like that he stopped kissing her and sat next to her. After she had caught her breath she asked. "Is this about that kid again? Because if it is I think you know why I got so upset"

"No. There's something I've been wanting to ask you but never found the right time, I sort of have the answer but I know you were lying when you told me."

"Lorelai…" with a warning voice.

"Ok" she took a deep breath. "Why did Rachel _really_ leave?" she look straight into his eyes and he just turned his gaze to the ground.

"She umm… thought that I… and… umm… she thought that I had a thing… for umm for you" at the last of the sentence he looked her in the eye.

"What?"

"She said that I wasn't in it any more and it was because of you, and that I should go tell you because if I didn't I'd lose you and well I went to your house to tell you bout Rachel and the reason but we were cut short by Max. so I thought why even bother now, cuz she is with him, so I let it go, and I tried to move on. Tried being the key word here" he was no more looking into her eyes or sitting next to her for that matter, he was now pacing around. He stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"You should've said something" that was all it took for him to turn and look at her again.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like this" she thru her hands behind his neck and pulled him to her in a loving and passionate kiss. Lorelai hopped and wrapped her legs around his waist and one of his hand went to her back and the other to her butt for support she knocked his hat of and was messing with his hair. They stumble and knocked some items of the shelves when they knocked a glass container the cracked it made startled them and they stopped for a moment.

"I don't think this is the best idea" he said breathing heavily.

"You're right, hit the floor burger boy" she ordered.

He thought for a moment. "Ok" he never let go of her, he put his back to a wall and started to lower himself until he was sitting on the ground and Lorelai was sitting on his lap with both her legs on his sides. His hands were under her shirt and she pulled his flannel of.

"Luke…" she let it out as a moan. His only response was to kiss her more thoroughly.

"Wait…kiss…I don't…kiss…. have a…" he was cut of.

"Me pill" was all she could convert into words while his hands did incredible things to her.

"Ok" _at least I hope it still works even if you forget to take it every once in a while. _She thought. In one quick movement Luke had her on her back and he was taking of both of their cloths. When he was done with that he returned to kiss her, with his knees he spread her legs and teased her for a while.

"God, Luke just…" she was cut of by Luke coming into her, she let a loud moan escape. With that he started moving and so did she. When they had come into a steady rhythm and the waves of passion were no longer bearable he exploded. After that they jut laid there.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled to her hair.

"You _are_ better at _everything"_ she laughed.

"Good to know" and he started kissing the back of her neck.


End file.
